


THE PUPPET ❦ 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐒𝐌𝐏

by Mystxcfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pretty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystxcfire/pseuds/Mystxcfire
Summary: 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐮❝ 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰,𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐲𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 ❞────────────❝ Come join me Dream. We can rule the world. ❞ Voldermort held out his hand towards Dream. Dream hesitated as he looks around, and made up his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Voldemort, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Severus Snape & Clay | Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	THE PUPPET ❦ 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐒𝐌𝐏

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad account.

During the time, Dream had been on. He had managed to build a catapult with Tommy. To understand it simply, was because Tommy was bored. 

Tommy also managed to convince Tubbo and Ranboo to help build it. Ranboo hesitated at first but soon joined in. Dream came and helped as Tommy convinced him to be the one to be on it.

"CUT THE CORD!!"

The voice of Tommy was heard. Everyone looked towards where the hell that yell came from and what they saw, which made them look on with wide eyes.

Dream sitting in on a catapult as Tubbo cut a rope that had sent Dream into the air. The wheezing kettle laugh, of Dream's, was heard. George and Sapnap had run over. They were trying to pinpoint where Dream might land, and to try to catch him.

Soon, Dream had smashed through a window and landed on one of the beds. He stayed put for a few seconds to make sure that He hadn't lost any parts and then shouted 

"I'M ALIVE!" 

Dream gave out a chuckle as he got off the bed. He walks out of one of the houses as he picks off the glass on his hoodie. He saw Bad, George and Sapnap running towards him with others following behind.

"Are you okay?"

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Language!"

"You could've died!"

Dream looks at them. "Hey, Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he dust himself off from the remaining glass.

They all, except Tommy, glanced at each other before rolling their eyes. They weren't convinced.

"Let's go back to what we were doing." Dream said as he gave them a smile that was viewed from under his mask.

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩

Dream soon, left for a couple of days. He had some business to tend, too. He had homework. It was troublesome but he managed to forget about it until now.

He sighs.

He soon heard knocking. He glances over to the clock before getting up. He headed towards the door as the knocking got louder.

"I'm coming!" He yelled out as he opened the door.

He looked at the people standing in front of the door and couldn't help but be confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know, this isn't placed in the Minecraft world. It seemed like it but it isn't.


End file.
